


Almost Married at 18

by StrawberryR0ses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Major Abuse, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Sad Oikawa, Sad boi, Sad with a Happy Ending, They love each other, dumbass gays, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa just wants love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryR0ses/pseuds/StrawberryR0ses
Summary: Oikawa's parents have just delivered the news that Oikawa will be getting married. What happens when the girl he's marrying is in love with him but he's in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

As I was was packing my bag and talking to Mattsun and Iwa-chan I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message my mom had sent me.

'After school come straight home. We need to talk.'

I typed a quick okay and sent it turning to my friends.

"Looks like I can't hang out today." I said with a frown. "Mom didn't say why but apparently we have to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's in troubleee." Mattsun sang and Iwa-chan snickered.

"Shut up." I punched him in the shoulder and they both started laughing. "Ready?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulder.

They nodded and we walked out the classroom and out of the school. We eventually made it to where our paths split with Mattsun and waved goodbye as me and Iwa-chan continued.

As we walked in silence I couldn't help but wonder what was so important. Iwa-chan noticed and lightly punched my arm.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

I slightly smiled at his attempt to make me feel better but the pit in my stomach wouldn't go away.

I pushed open the door to my house and slid off my shoes. As I turned the corner to the living room I saw my parents on the couch. Across from them was a girl I knew from school and what I assumed was her parents. It went quiet as I walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Oikawa," my mom looked at me and smiled, "This is Kaori Sayako. Your fiance."

"Excuse me?" I hissed, confusion written all over my face.

"You might wanna sit down."

~

I jumped out of my seat and paced around.

"So you're telling me I'm supposed to marry her, a girl I barely know because of some deal YOU made before I was even born?!" I yelled.

"Honey, I know it's a lot to ta-" I cut her off.

"No. It's not happening."

"It's already been decided."

"That's not your choice to make for me." My anger slowly starting to rise. " I don't give a damn if it's for the sake of your companies. You don't get to control my life!" My mom stood up quickly.

"You do not speak to me that way! It's already all planned out. The wedding will happen in three months."

I turned on my heel and ran up to my room and slammed the door. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Iwa-chan.

'I'm coming over.'

My phone buzzed but I didn't bother looking at it. Instead I grabbed one of my bags and started putting clothes and other stuff I needed in it. As I was doing so there was a knock on my door and it slowly opened to reveal Kaori. She closed the door behind her.

"What?" I snapped and I saw her jump a little.

"U-um it's not that bad.. I mean getting married, right? It's not like it's the end of the world.."

"Are you saying you're okay with this? With them controlling your life like this?"

She didn't say anything and put her head down.

I sighed and shook my head quickly, "I'm sorry but I don't like you like that and the wedding is not happening." I hissed and grabbed my bag walking past her out of my room. "Not if I have anything to do with it."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the stairs and to the door slipping on my shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my mom behind me.

I turned slightly to face her, "I'm not staying here."

I didn't give her a chance to respond and slammed the door in her face. The sun had already started to set and before I had realized it I was standing in front of Iwa-chan's door. I knocked a couple times and it opened a few moments later. He let me in without a word and we headed up to his room.

When I opened the door I saw Mattsun and Makki sitting on the ground against his bed.

"I knew you'd probably come over here so I invited them." Iwa-chan said behind me.

I nodded as I sat my bag down and plopped face down on his bed.

"Okay, something's obviously wrong. You haven't said a word since you walked in the door." Iwa-chan said as he closed the door and sat down beside me.

I sighed and slowly sat up and started explaining what happened.

~

By the time I had finished they were stunned into silence and I had tears in my eyes from frustration.

"Holy shit." Makki said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Run away maybe? The girl -uh Kaori was her name. She's confessed to me before so obviously she doesn't care. She's probably ecstatic to marry me."

"And you don't like her?"

"NO!"

"Hmm."

It stayed silent for a couple minutes until Mattsun had spoken up.

"Maybe you should run away."

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"I mean think about it. Graduation isn't far away, you're 18, and you would only have to see her at school."

"That's true. But where would I go? I barely have any money."

"You could stay here." I looked to my left at Iwa-chan.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. My parents wouldn't care, they're never here anyways." He rolled his eyes.

My eyes teared up a little bit. "IWA-CHANNN!" I tackled him in a hug which caused us to fall off the bed.

"And he's back to normal." I heard Makki laugh.

"What do you mean? Oikawa has never been normal." Mattsun snickered.

I flipped him off and he did it back causing all of us to laugh. I realized that I was still on top of Iwa-chan and I looked over to him and he was still laughing a bit. I felt my face get hot and quickly got off of him.

I saw Mattsun give me a knowing look as I sat back down on the bed and I just narrowed my eyes at him.

I grabbed my phone and turned it on after turning it off when I left. My phone suddenly lit up with several text messages and missed calls from my mom.

I ignored them and threw my phone down on the bed annoyed.

"Wanna watch a movie?"


	3. Chapter 3

*click* *click*

I slowly opened my eyes to see Mattsun and Makki above me with their phones out. They backed off once they realized I was awake. I was confused at first until I felt arms around my waist. That was when I looked up I realized I was in Iwa-chan's arms and he was still asleep.

I felt my face flush red and looked over to Makki and Mattsun for help but they simply smirked and shook their heads. I pouted and turned back to the sleeping face. I shook him a little bit and he started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. It took a second but once he realized the position we were in his eyes went wide and his face turned red. He quickly removed his arm from my waist.

"S-sorry." He muttered.

He looked up and saw Matttsun and Makki standing there and smirking and flipped them off. They snickered.

"Okay lovebirds, come on we have school."

My face was burning by this point.

~

Classes for the most part were pretty boring. I ignored Kaori as best as I could. We had volleyball practice today and as we were practicing I heard a high-pitched voice.

"Oikawa-san!" I looked over to the door of the gym and of course she was there.

Kaori.

I sighed in frustration and turned to the others, "5 minute break."

She happily jogged over and clung to my arm. "Oikawa-sann." She whined, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

I scoffed and pulled my arm back, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Your parents said we should spend more time together."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THEY THINK!" My voice boomed through the gym. I could feel my body begin to shake. "Get out."

"Huh?"

"I said get out! Go! And leave me the FUCK ALONE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT MY PARENTS SAY IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"

She gave a little scoff and turned to leave.

"You don't have a choice."

The gym door slammed closed and it was suddenly silent. I knew everyone had to be stunned by my little outburst. My whole body trembled and my knees began to buckle under me as tears threatened to spill. I walked right past everyone and went to the locker room slamming the door behind me.

In one swift punch to the wall my knuckles began to bleed slightly. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor my back against the wall while tears streamed down the side of my face. I heard the doors to the locker room open and I quickly tried to wipe my face clean.

"Shittykawa." I looked up.

"Iwa-chan." I said, my voice hoarse.

He walked over and slid down the wall beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Dumbass you got the whole team worried." He slowly stroked my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"I-I'm sorry.." I said clinging onto his shirt and sobbed.

"Don't apologize."

We sat like that for what seemed like forever until we heard the door open once more and I saw Makki and Mattsun walk in, the rest of the team at the door with worried looks on their faces.

I had already stopped crying by this point and looked up at them.

Mattsun bent down in front of us. "Coach said we could end practice early. You also look like shit."

"Mattsun!" Makki scolded him and I began to laugh a little.

"Thanks guys." I said and sat up releasing my grip from Iwa-chan and wiped the tears off of my face with my shirt.

"Now come on. Let's clean up the gym and go home." Makki held his hand out to me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand to stand up. As we walked out of the locker room I apologized to the team about practice and we started to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

We cleaned up the gym and put everything away. As we started to leave after changing a car horn went off and we looked to where it was coming from and of course it was the one person I didn't wanna see.

"What do you want mom?" I said annoyed.

She looked at me through the window. "We're going home. Now."

"No." I said simply and started to walk away.

I heard the car door open and slam shut. "Oikawa Tooru!"

I looked back to see her now standing in front of me. I could feel the team staring at what was happening.

"What?" I hissed.

"You do not talk to me that way. Get in the car. We'll talk about this at home." She was about to turn to leave.

"No." She turned back around.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going home just so you could try to control me the rest of my life. I'm 18. You don't get to boss me around anymore."

I could see the outrage in her eyes. In one quick movement a loud smack rang through the air. My face burned as I'm sure a big red mark started to slowly form. I had heard the small gasps from the team behind me. I looked back to my mom who had no shame.

"Get in. We're leaving." She said and turned to get back in the car.

I stood frozen for a moment before turning on my heel and running as fast as my legs could carry me. I ignored the calls from my mother and my teammates behind me and just kept running. I didn't know where I was going but at this point I didn't care.

I kept running until I couldn't breathe and my legs burned causing me to fall to the ground. When I looked around I found myself in a park that me and Iwa-chan used to play in. To my displeasure I once again found myself sobbing but this time as I struggled to breathe. My lungs burned in my chest begging for air. My body shook all over and I couldn't move.

I faintly heard voices not too far away from me. A hand came into my vision and I jumped back quickly and covered myself.

"Oikawa." I heard a soft voice.

Slowly looking up I saw Iwa-chan through my blurred vision. I looked back down embarrassed that they had to see that. 

He sighed, "Come on." He held out his hand with a soft smile on his face.

I slowly took his hand as he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You're not going back there. That woman can go to hell." He said tightening his grip around my neck.

Just as I had processed what he said he pulled back and instead grabbed my hand in his.

"Come on. Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa's POV

We walked into his house hand in hand. Though he soon pulled his hand away and turned to me.

"Go take a shower. You stink."

"Iwa-chan! Mean!" I whined and he gave me that menacing look, "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" I held my hands up in defense.

I turned and walked upstairs into his room to grab clothes from my bag that I brought over the night before and went into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped in the steaming water.

Soon after I turned the water off and dried off and got dressed. I put on some gray sweatpants and light blue t-shirt I had. As I opened the door to the bathroom a delicious smell filled the air so I walked downstairs and saw Iwa-chan cooking. It was only then I realized that I was starving.

"I can hear your stomach from over here shittykawa." He looked up to me with a disapproving look.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "That's not my fault Iwa-chan."

"Yes it is. You barely ate lunch today."

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it again knowing he was right.

"That's what I thought. Now come eat."

He sat down two bowls at the table and I walked over and sat down and we began to eat. It was mostly silent while we ate. I glanced up at him a couple times and admired his face. He caught me staring and I quickly looked back down and continued eating not daring to look up again.

He took the bowls to the sink and began to wash them.

"Iwa-chan." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear me. He paused for a second and looked over, "Thank you. For everything.."

He sighed and walked over to me drying his hands in the process.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm always gonna be there for you without question." He cupped my cheeks in his hands and I could feel my cheeks heating up. We stayed in that position for a minute before he spoke up again. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

I could feel myself stop breathing and my face felt like it was on fire. His body tensed up when he realized what he had said. He pulled his hands away and stepped back a bit.

"S-sorry." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

It was then I realized,

I am so gay for this man.


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa's POV

The next day at school was even more stressful than usual. I couldn't focus on any of my work in class and kept messing my serves up during practice.

And of course everyone noticed. 

"5 minute break!" I called out to the rest of the team.

I sat against the wall of the gym with my phone in hand. It had been on silent almost the whole day so when I turned it on I wasn't surprised to see the screen filled with messages from my mom. I was about to turn it back off when a couple of the texts caught my eye.

'Oikawa call me now!

'This is important.'

'It's your father.'

I had read the last text and hopped to my feet as fast as I could and called my mom. Something I thought wouldn't happen for a long time.

After the first couple rings she picked up.

"Tooru."

"Mom, what the hell happened!?" I yelled through the phone.

I'm sure everybody was looking at me now, as this was my third breakdown in two days.

"It's your father. He was hit by a semi truck on his way home from work."

I felt my heart skip a beat as my phone fell to the ground, shattering as it hit the gym floor. Suddenly I was turned around and held in place but I couldn't move or talk as I couldn't breathe.

Once I came back to my senses tears ran down my cheeks and I fought to get away from what was holding me.

"Let me go!"

"Oikawa!" I struggled against the force holding me to my place.

"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO GO!" 

"OIKAWA! LOOK AT ME!" 

"NO! I CAN'T-"

I was pulled down into a kiss by Iwa-chan. My eyes widened and I suddenly relaxed a bit but he pulled back as quickly as it had started. I was stunned into silence.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

I tensed back up and was choking on my words, "I-it's dad. H-he was hit a-and-"He embraced me in his arms, "Calm down. It's gonna be okay."

He let go and turned to the rest of the team, "Rest of you clean up and go home. I'll take care of this."

He grabbed my hand and we quickly walked out of the gym and hurried to the hospital. After checking in we rushed up to his room. I walked in, Iwa-chan behind me, and almost dropped to the floor. My dad laid there hooked up to all kinds of wires, cuts and bruises covering his body head to toe.

"Dad."

"Tooru."

He called my name, a violent cough following right after and I rushed by his side, crouching down beside the hospital bed.

"Give us a minute." He looked at my mom who I only noticed was in the room by that point.

My mom, along with Iwa-chan, walked out of the room closing the door behind him and my dad turned back to me.

"Tooru. Listen to me." He held his hand out and held my cheek, "Don't listen to your mother."

"What?"

"S..She's the one who made the deal. I didn't know until a couple years ago. G-go live your life. Be with the person you love." He coughed a couple times, "I love you..."

A single tear rolled down his cheek as his hand fell from my face and the ear piercing sound of the heart monitor rang through the air.

"No.." 

"Dad.."

"DAD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Oikawa's POV

I stood up from my place beside the bed. I couldn't cry anymore. There were no tears left in my body to let me. I just felt.. Empty.

I slowly walked out of the room where my mom and Iwa-chan were but I didn't look up.

"He's gone.." My voice was hoarse.

I started to walk away when my mom said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"This is perfect. Now we won't have any setbacks." 

"Excuse me?" I slightly turned to her.

"He kept trying to ruin my plans. Now everything should run smoothly."

I stood in silence for a second processing what she had said, but before I could say anything she spoke up again.

"I mean, you should've seen the look on his face when he finally figured it out."

"What is it?"

"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is your real plan? I don't believe it's just for the sake of the companies."

"Ohoho, so you're not as dumb as you look." She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden there were 2 big guys holding me by my arms tightly so I couldn't move. I looked to Iwa to see that he also couldn't move.

"What's going on? Let me go!" I tried to fight against them which just made their grip tighter and I flinched.

"Since your friend is here I'm gonna let you off with a little warning." She got right up in my face with a smirk, "Don't resist me and no one gets hurt."

"You're insane!"

As she stepped back she laughed a bit.

"Oh darling, I know that already." She snapped her fingers again and I was let go. "C'mon boys, we have some business to attend to." She strutted away with the others following.

I was frozen to my spot in fear. What was I going to do? I couldn't stay here. But I had nowhere to go. I can't bring Iwaizumi into this. I'm not letting him get hurt because of me.

"Oikawa, look at me." Iwaizumi was now in front of me with his hands cupping my cheeks. "We're gonna figure something out. Let's go." 

I was gonna say something but nothing came out and he grabbed my hand and led me out of the hospital and lead me to his house.

Once we walked in I started to pace around, panicking. I started muttering to myself trying to figure out what to do. But everything I came up with was bad. 

"Oikawa calm down!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me a little bit.

"I know what I have to do." 

He paused for a second, "Oikawa, you don't mean-"

"I have to go with her."


	8. Chapter 8

Oikawa's POV

"I have to go with her."

"What? No-"

"Iwaizumi I can't stay here. I can't let you get hurt." My hands were now resting on his cheeks.

"Oikawa-"

"I'm not putting you in danger-"

"NO-"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" I cried out.

The air around us seemed to still in that moment as my quiet sobs filled the room.

"Look at me." He pulled my face up to meet his gaze, "Like hell I'm gonna let you go back to that woman. I'm not letting you go through this alone. You're not gonna lose me."

At that moment the door swung open causing me to jump away from Iwa-chan. We both turned to the door and saw the devil herself standing there.

He quickly jumped in front of me creating a barrier between me and her. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a venomous tone.

She laughed, "I got tired of waiting for him to come to me."

"What?"

"Please, I'm not stupid. I knew if I threatened him with the one he cares about most there's no doubt he would come running back to me."

"He's not going with you." He spat at her.

"I'm sure he would disagree." She looked past Iwa at me and I put my head down.

He quickly turned back and looked at me.

"Oikawa?"

I stayed silent.

"Oikawa you can't be serious."

He grabbed me by my shoulders a little harshly and stared at me waiting for an answer. I looked up and saw his face. His eyes were pleading me to stay. I gently held his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan.."

"No-"

"I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

I brought his face to mine and gently pecked his lips and pulled back. I started to walk past him but he grabbed my hand. He looked at me with a silent plead.

With a soft smile tugging at my lips the four words I had been meaning to say for years slipped out almost in a whisper.

"I love you, Hajime."

My hand slipped out of his and I walked out the door.

Iwaizumi's POV

It took a few minutes before I could move again and when I could I immediately grabbed my phone and called Makki.

"Get Mattsun and get over here now. All hell's fixing to break loose."

~

As I paced around the room I explained everything that had happened to Mattsun and Makki. Once I finished I stopped and I turned to them.

"So, are you in?"

They looked at each other and nodded and looked back to me with a smirk.

I mirrored their expressions, "Time for a plan."


End file.
